Własność
by Elfikowa
Summary: Jak zdefiniujesz własność? Jako coś twojego, czego nikt nigdy nie powinien ci odebrać? Przed tobą moja definicja własności.


Zastanawiałeś się kiedyś, czym jest własność? Jeśli wierzyć słownikowej definicji, jest to prawo, pozwalające właścicielowi na korzystanie i rozporządzanie rzeczami z wyłączeniem innych osób. Co więc robią tutaj twoi przyjaciele, gotowi odebrać mi wszystko, co zaledwie dwa tygodnie temu należało wyłącznie do nas?

Gdybyś tylko mógł ich zobaczyć. Zaciśnięte w cienką linię usta, wyrażające ich obrzydzenie – jak gdybym był trędowaty. Zimny wzrok, którym usiłują pokazać mi, gdzie moje miejsce. Zwinne palce, które z satysfakcją prześlizgują się po niegdyś naszych wspólnych rzeczach. Są odważni, mając za plecami niewielką grupkę aurorów. Gdybym tylko chciał, zamknąłbym się w łazience na pierwszym piętrze i wysadził całe to mieszkanie. Nie powstrzymaliby mnie. Już nie. Nie potrafię jednak zabić wspomnień, które są nierozerwalnie związane z otaczającymi mnie ścianami. Wyśmiałbyś mnie, gdybyś zobaczył, jaki stałem się sentymentalny. Czasem zastanawiam się, czy to wciąż ja - ten wredny, zgryźliwy dupek, w którym się zakochałeś.

Wciąż ten sam, stwierdzam po chwili, strącając z szafki drogą, kryształową kulkę, w której unosi się kilka naszych wspólnych wspomnień. Skoro nie mogę jej zatrzymać, nikt nie będzie jej miał. Uśmiecham się kpiąco, kiedy twoi przyjaciele sprzątają szklane odłamki. Ich oczy niemal ciskają błyskawice. Chwilami nie potrafię pojąć, jak w ogóle mogłeś nazywać ich przyjaciółmi. Tak, tak… Byli przy tobie zawsze od pierwszego roku. Pomagali ci, chronili, po wojnie udawali, że cieszą ich podjęte przez ciebie decyzje. Mali kłamcy. Jednak teraz spacerowali po _naszym_ wspólnym mieszkaniu, szacując ceny _naszych_ rzeczy. Jak gdyby kiedykolwiek należały do nich.

Przez krótki moment zdaje mi się, iż panna Granger – nazywanie jej tak mija się z prawdą; od roku jest żoną Weasleya – ma wątpliwości co do własnych działań. Jej wiewiórczy mąż szybko je rozwiewa, rzucając jej potępiające spojrzenia. Dzieciak jest całkiem zabawny – garnitur, krawat, ułożone włosy i ego tak duże, że w pokoju czuć ścisk. Wiesz, co mówią o mężczyznach? Że wielkość ich ego jest odwrotnie proporcjonalna do wielkości… No tak, powtarzałem ci to milion razy; ilekroć wpadał z wizytą.

- Panie Snape. – Rudzielec kładzie na stole rozwinięty pergamin, przesuwając go w moim kierunku. – Pismo, które pozwala nam na zabranie wszystkich rzeczy, które należały, bądź mogły należeć do Harry'ego już pan widział. To prawo własności mieszkania. Może pan zrzec się go dobrowolnie. Możemy też załatwić sprawę w Ministerstwie. Proszę mi jednak wierzyć, nie ma pan na to ani zdrowia, ani pieniędzy. – Uśmiecha się. Chyba kpiąco. Wygląda jednak jak zdychający Pufek Pigmejski.

- Panie Weasley – mówię, przeciągając litery w parodii jego własnego tonu. – Możemy też załatwić sprawę szybkim pojedynkiem, ale nie ma pan do tego ani umiejętności, ani jaj.

Mężczyzna prawie podrywa się z fotela, ale żona chwyta go za ramię i usadza na miejscu. Znów rzuca jej to potępiające spojrzenie. Chyba nikt nigdy nie pokazał mu, jak ono właściwie powinno wyglądać.

– Proszę się nie martwić – kontynuuję. – Nie mam zamiaru walczyć o swoją własność z kimś, komu żona wiąże buty. Bez urazy, pani Weasley – dodaję szybko, uświadamiając sobie, że czyny tej młodej kobiety nie są kierowane jej charakterem, a wpływem męża. To wielka strata, biorąc pod uwagę, ile mogła osiągnąć w pojedynkę czy nawet z kimś odpowiednim u swojego boku.

- Ma pan tydzień na spakowanie swoich prywatnych rzeczy. Oczywiście będziemy chcieli je przejrzeć przed pańską wyprowadzką.

- Oczywiście – rzucam z pogardą. Aurorzy robią krok w naszym kierunku. Orientuję się, że moje ciało samowolnie uniosło się na fotelu.

- Ronaldzie. – Hermiona odzywa się pierwszy raz, od kiedy przekroczyli próg. Jej głos jest inny, dziwny. Nie pasuje już do panny wiem-to-wszystko, a raczej do kobiety-którą-stłamsił-kolejny-głupi-Weasley. Nie, żebym kiedykolwiek miał coś przeciwko Arturowi. – Jeśli się nie pospieszymy, spóźnimy się na obiad u twoich rodziców. Wiesz, że mama nie lubi na nas czekać.

Jestem ciekaw, czy poczciwa Molly popiera to, co robią jej kochane dzieci. A może o niczym nie wie? Nigdy mnie zbytnio nie lubiła, ale… Nieważne. Obserwuję, jak wychodzą i zamykają za sobą drzwi naszego… mojego… właściwie już ich własnego mieszkania.

Po zmroku jestem gotów na analizę ostatnich kilku tygodni. Robię to, żeby nie zwariować, odkąd cię nie ma. Nie żyjesz. Wiem to. Wypadek przy pracy – mówią aurorzy. Ja wiem swoje. Bo niby jaki cholerny wypadek może przytrafić się w jednym z wielu biur Ministerstwa? Czyżby potrąciła cię przesyłka wewnętrzna? Niemal czuję ironię sytuacji.

Udało mi się pozyskać twoje prochy, które stoją teraz dumnie w złotej urnie nad kominkiem. To też chcą mi odebrać. Weasley ma nadzieję postawić je nad własnym kominkiem – jako trofeum. Jego żona stawia na humanitarne rozwiązania – namawia go na rozsypanie ich w Dolinie Godryka. Wszyscy dobrze wiedzieli, gdzie chcesz trafić po śmierci.

Chcą mi odebrać dom, nasze wspólne rzeczy, meble, pieniądze. Nawet twoje ubrania. Jakby miały dla nich jakąś wartość. Sprzedadzą je na Pokątnej jako własność bohatera, który ocalił świat. Chyba przegapili moment, w którym to właśnie świat przestał nazywać cię bohaterem i zdegradował do stanowiska mrówki-robotnicy. Ich pretekstem jest śmieszny papierek, na którym czcigodny Albus Dumbledore napisał – jeszcze za życia – że twój cały majątek powinien trafić w ręce przyjaciół. Miałeś to zmienić w poniedziałek, kiedy szedłeś do pracy. Kto mógł przewidzieć, że już z niej nie wrócisz?

Poradzę sobie. Bez rzeczy. Bez pieniędzy. Bez domu. Bez ciebie. Zawsze sobie radziłem. Tylko brak dowodów naszego wspólnego życia będzie mi doskwierał. Może obudzę się którejś nocy i nie będę mógł zdecydować, czy byłeś mój, czy po prostu to sobie wyobraziłem. Czy żyliśmy wspólnie, czy to ja nie wstawałem z łóżka wciąż i wciąż zasypiając na nowo, by podtrzymać swój piękny sen. Czy nasz pocałunek – w dniu, w którym skończyłeś siódmą klasę – w ogóle miał miejsce.

Nasz związek nigdy nie był formalny. Nie mógł być. Wszyscy by wiedzieli. Moglibyśmy być w niebezpieczeństwie. Nie chciałem tego dla ciebie. Zasłużyłeś na te kilka lat spokoju i szczęścia. Ja również. Byłem pewien, że kiedyś przyjdzie mi jeszcze za nie zapłacić. Wtedy, kiedy będę najlepszym celem. I oto jestem.

Wrócili - jak zwykle - z grupą aurorów. Przejrzeli wszystko, co spakowałem, nawet najbardziej prywatne rzeczy. Weasley skrzywił się kilka razy nad naszymi zdjęciami i śmiesznym papierkiem, który po wojnie oczyścił mnie ze wszystkich zbrodni, jakie popełniłem. Nie sprawdzili domu, nie rozglądali się. Oddali mi torbę, podsuwając pod nos papiery, które musiałem jeszcze podpisać. Akt zrzeczenia się prawa do mieszkania i twoich rzeczy. Dokument, który wymusił na mnie obietnicę, że w żaden sposób nie będę rościł sobie praw do twoich prochów – cokolwiek się z nimi stanie. Drugi, podobny, w którym _dobrowolnie_ zgadzam się nie zbliżać do tego mieszkania ani jego przyszłych lokatorów.

Naznaczam je wszystkie swoim zgrabnym, choć ostrym, pismem, skrywającym niewypowiedzianą groźbę – jeśli jeszcze w jakikolwiek inny sposób twoi przyjaciele spróbują zburzyć moje życie, zniszczę ich.

Zaraz po tym chwytam torbę i wychodzę z _naszego_ wspólnego domu, który odtąd nie jest już nawet mój. Nie sądzisz, że to do mnie niepodobne? Nie martw się. Zostawiłem im kilka pamiątek.

Wkrótce państwo Weasley znajdą kilka naszych wspólnych zdjęć, przytwierdzonych do sufitu w sypialni tym samym zaklęciem, którym przymocowano portret pani Black na Grimmauld Place. Mam nadzieję, że im się spodobają. Mi nie były już potrzebne. Każda z tych scen na zawsze będzie odciśnięta pod moimi powiekami.

Zostawiłem także urnę… pełną popiołu wygarniętego z kominka.

Gdyby tylko sprawdzili moje kieszenie… Głupcy.

Mówiłeś mi to wiele razy, jak gdybyś coś przeczuwał – po śmierci chcesz być rozsypany na błoniach Hogwartu: dokładnie tam, gdzie pierwszy raz cię pocałowałem. Nadal uważam, że to ty się na mnie rzuciłeś. Obiecałem jednak ci tego nie wypominać. Do samego końca ta wizja wywoływała u ciebie niesamowity rumieniec. To życzenie było takie sentymentalne… Musiałem ci to jednak obiecać. Groziłeś mi szlabanem na seks zaraz po tym, kiedy skutecznie rozbudziłeś moje libido.

Jak ślizgońsko, cholerny Gryfonie!

Pewnego dnia, kiedy byłem już pewien, że wszystkie twoje pragnienia zostały spełnione, że twoje prochy trafiły tam, gdzie powinny, a pozostawione przez ciebie pośmiertne listy dotarły do adresatów, zrozumiałem wreszcie, o co w tym wszystkim chodzi. W naszym wspólnym, przeszłym już życiu, twojej śmierci, zemście twoich przyjaciół, prawach, których nigdy nie miałem – co mi dobitnie uświadomiono. Zawsze, każdego dnia chodziło o tą cząstkę mnie, której nikt nie mógł mi zabrać. Tą, która mieściła wszystkie wspomnienia o tobie, sny i pragnienia. Też taką miałeś i wiem, że nadal istnieje, gdziekolwiek teraz jesteś. A co z moją? Cóż… Nawet jeśli wyczyszczą mi pamięć albo dopadnie mnie Alzhaimer, nawet jeśli mnie zabiją, jeśli dementorzy uśmiercą moją duszę – ona tam będzie. Jest moja. Nasza wspólna. Prywatna. Nietykalna. Jest własnością.


End file.
